Wrong Evidence
by Musik34
Summary: June entry for CBPC. Booth has to take Parker to the lab after a very angry Brennan calls.


AN: Taking a break from the drama and angst. My entry for the June CBPC.

**Title: Wrong Evidence**

The early morning sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the thin curtains, casting an eerie light onto the heavily sleeping form of Seeley Booth. Not even the shrill ringing of his cell phone (which remained unanswered) could stir the exhausted FBI agent. Not soon after his cell abruptly stopped, his house line echoed throughout the apartment. Still Booth snored, and Parker couldn't handle it anymore.

Shaking his head, Parker hauled himself off the couch, tearing his attention away from the early morning cartoons. He didn't care much for the likes of Spongebob-Squarepants or Jimmy Neutron, so he always got up extra early to catch his favorite, Bugs Bunny.

"Hello?' Parker yawned, almost as tired as his father.

"Booth! We have a MAJOR problem, I need you to get your ass down here, right now!" Parker heard a woman demand.

He giggled and said, "Uh-oh, you said _ass! _I'm telling my daddy!"

There was a heavy pause before the woman on the other line asked, "…Parker?"

Still laughing, Parker thumped into Booth's bedroom and jumped onto the bed. "Daddy!" he yelled, jerking Booth out of his sleep. Barely awake, Parker told Booth, "There's this lady on the phone, and she said 'ass'!"

Booth blinked and gave an exasperated, "Parker! Don't say that! If your mother finds out…you know what, just give me the phone, please."

Parker bit back a huge grin and handed the phone to his still very unawake father. Falling back unto the bed, Booth groaned, "Bones, this better be good since you had the urge to yell 'ass' at my son…"

Parker started laughing and Booth waved him away, saying, "Daddy's got a phone call. I'll make you pancakes after this, bud, but can you go watch your Looney Tunes, please." Parker shrugged and climbed off the bed, leaving Booth alone in the room.

"First off, I wasn't expecting anyone else, and second, how'd you know it was me?" Brennan asked, impatience evident in her voice.

"You're the only one who would call at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. Now, what's this about my ass?" Booth yawned, realizing he wanted coffee. Very badly.

"You gave me the wrong evidence. I wrote down I needed the bone scans--"

"Items 230-982 and 230-983, I remember, you asked me for them like a billion times after I got the message. Didn't you get them?" Booth asked.

"Oh, I got something. Get down here, now, or it's more than your _ass_ that's on the line," Brennan threatened. He heard a distinct click and he cringed. Parker peeked his head into the room, wanting his pancakes. Booth shook his head and sighed.

Climbing out of bed, he apologized, "Sorry, buddy. We have to take a little car ride first."

* * *

Stepping into the Jeffersonian lab, Parker scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Something's smelly."

Booth caught the stench a second later and whistled loudly. "Man, what happened here?"

He caught Angela running down the steps, looking drained. "Booth!" she whispered loudly. She put her finger to her mouth and hissed, "Shhh! We just got them to shut up."

"Got who to shut-up?" Booth whispered back.

"MONKEYS!" Parker shrieked. He let go of his father's hand and ran up the steps, ignoring the siren that went off as he passed the security barrier. No sooner than that, Booth heard the unmistakable sound of chimpanzees.

"Parker!" Booth called out as he followed his son. Quickly scanning his ID card to stop the siren, he bounded up the steps to meet a very angry Brennan.

"Well?" she challenged, pointing at the primates.

"…These don't look like bone scans," Booth admitted, using every ounce of his strength not to laugh in Brennan's face. In the background, he could make out a very frustrated Cam talking on her cell phone while Hodgins started talking to Parker about the chimps. Zach looked like he was about to bang his head against the wall.

Hanging up, Cam stalked over and announced, "The chimps were seized at an illegal exotic animal importing. The orders for the bone scans were mixed up. Booth, this was FBI's mistake, so fix it!"

"What?" Booth squinted. "I'm not in charge of crap like this…"

"Crap has been flung around the past hour," Zach muttered.

"Get these monkeys out of my lab!" Brennan growled.

Booth threw up his hands and said, "Okay! Hold on!" Sighing, he said, "Zach, get off the platform. You're wanted out of the lab."

Zach shot him a glare and Hodgins whispered, "Would you like a little ice with that burn, Zach?" Parker grimaced and added, "Ouch."

Brennan remained not amused. "Booth…" she warned.

"Keep your pants on, let me make a few calls," Booth finally relinquished. "Hodgins, you have anything Parker can eat, since I had to bring him along before he could get breakfast? Oh, and Parker, stay away from the chimps, okay?"

Parker frowned at the last part of the statement. Hodgins nodded to Booth and answered, "I think we have some stuff in the fridge. Parker, you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

Parker shook his head enthusiastically and Hodgins led him to the fridge. "I like the monkeys, they're funny," Parker let on.

Hodgins snorted and answered, "Looks like you're the only one here that does."

* * *

Parker watched his father bicker with the bone doctor. He swiveled slowly on the seat, feeling bored. He wanted to go home and eat pancakes while watching Daffy Duck get outsmarted by Bugs Bunny. Sighing, he jumped off the seat, with his sandwich in hand. The monkeys had quieted down. Making his way over to the caged animals, Parker saw one of them pick its nose.

"Ewwww," Parker frowned. "Dad! The monkey picked his nose!"

Booth glanced over, still on the phone. "That makes two of you, and stay away from the monkeys!" he called out. "No, sir, I wasn't talking about you. Look, I really need to get the primates out of Dr. Brennan's lab…"

Parker rolled his eyes and turned back to the monkey. Parker thought he looked hungry. "You want some?" he asked, while gesturing with the food. To his surprise, he saw a furry arm whip out and snatch his sandwich.

"Hey!"

The monkey tore apart the bread and started flinging peanut butter chunks all over the lab. One was flown across the room and hit Zach in the back of the head.

"Uh-oh…" Parker cringed.

All eyes went to the little boy. He threw up is hands, very much like his father and said, "I didn't give it to him! He took it right out of my hands! And I swear that's how the monkey got the peanut butter!"


End file.
